parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Gin It Up!
"Gin It Up!" is the fifth episode of Season 6 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation, and the 95th episode overall. It premiered on October 17, 2013 to 3.27 million viewers. Storyline The Committee to Recall Knope is relentless and have been going all out in their attempts to shine as much negatively on Leslie's name as possible. While they have the resources and money to run negative ads and open public stalls around town with defamatory content, Leslie can't afford to fight back on a big scale. To make matters worse, her fellow councilmen do their best to ensure Leslie can't do her job effective, by suspending consideration of all her bills and ending meetings early so as nothing can get done. Councilman Jamm and Councilman Dexhart openly admit they don't like Leslie and are just waiting for the day when she is recalled. After an inappropriate tweet is made by the Parks and Recreation Twitter account, Jamm jumps on this situation immediately and uses it as another means in which to ruin Leslie's reputation. It turns out Donna Meagle sent the tweet thinking it was her own personal account. Jamm holds what he plans to be the first of many hearings to determine just how the offensive tweet came to be sent, while also using it as a way to turn the situation into a media circus. Jamm requests the employee who made the tweet step forward and provide a statement about what happened. Donna insists she never meant to embarrass the Parks Department and admits her personal account is set to private, so usually, her tweets are only seen by a handful of people. Having obtained access to Donna's account and looking to drive a wedge into Leslie's reputation as a respectable manager, Jamm reveals a number of Donna's personal tweets that slam Leslie and her overbearing managerial attitude. Peeved at Donna for thinking she is an annoying boss, Chris Traeger comforts Leslie by reading a few more of Donna's tweets which actually support her. Leslie and Donna apologize to each other, and both stand up to Jamm by informing him they will not attend anymore of his pointless hearings. Meanwhile, Nadia Stasky from Doctors Without Borders inquires about reserving a park from the Parks Department. Her organization hopes to set up a mobile hospital in one of Pawnee's parks to provide free vaccinations. Tom Haverford takes an immediate liking to Nadia and takes on the responsibility of setting up the reservation. Realizing she's way out of his league, Tom dons a British accent to make him seem more sophisticated, but her only interest is to book a park and get out of there ASAP. Tom results to stalling her by providing incorrect paperwork and desperately tries to gain her attention by putting on different suits and subtly offering to take her out to lunch. Having had enough of Tom's charades, Nadia gives up on the park and leaves. This leads to Tom going to Indianapolis' Montesian Memorial Hospital, where Nadia works, and using April Ludgate to ask her out. Nadia agrees but informs them that she's going to Rwanda in two weeks for her job. In a B plot, Ben Wyatt discovers that Ron Swanson does not have a will; he merely carries a piece of paper in his wallet that reads "Upon my death, all of my belongings shall transfer to the man or animal who has killed me." Now having a wife and kids, Ben insists Ron have a proper will written up, and only agrees after Ben informs him that if he dies without a real will, most of what he owns will go to the government. Upon meeting with Ben's lawyer, Trevor Nelson, Ron is resistant at first to disclose any information but reluctantly agrees to give Trevor a ballpark figure of how much money he has. Ron admits to Ben that death does not scare him. His resistance stems from the fact that he doesn't want to spoil his children, and he doesn't want them to be the kind of people who never work. Ben respects Ron's ideals, but still insists Ron does not leave his family with nothing should be die. Ron heeds to Ben's advice and finally writes up a will that leaves his children with 5% of his fortune, which is still a large sum of money. Quotes Ben: into Ron's office and sees him arming a crossbow ''WHOA, I am pretty sure you shouldn't have a weapon at work. '''Ron:' Literally everything is a weapon, son. That folder in my hands is far deadlier than this bow in yours. Ben: Oh, that's... probably true. Ron: I've had the same will since I was eight years old. out a small piece of paper Ben: the paper and reads it ''"Upon my death, all of my belongings shall transfer to the man or animal who has killed me." What are these weird symbols? '''Ron:' The man who kills me will know. Ron: '''The three most useless jobs in the world are - in order - Lawyer, Congressman, and Doctor. '''Ben: You know, if you die and you don't have a real will, most of what you own will go to the government. Ron: beat ''Where is this lawyer you speak of? '''Jeremy' Jamm: Alright, let's begin. These hearings have two goals - (1) to find out exactly how this offensive tweet came to be sent, and (2) to turn this whole thing into a media circus. Jeremy Jamm: Why do you keep flip-flopping? Leslie: Well, because I learned new information. When I was four, I thought that chocolate milk came from brown cows. And then I flip-flopped when I found out there was something called chocolate syrup. Ben: Ron ''We need to talk. '''Ron:' That has never been true.